


every living creature on earth dies alone

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Donnie Darko AU, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Therapy, donnie!tyler, frank!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wake up.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	every living creature on earth dies alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from an anon on my solo-chaos tumblr account. 
> 
> This probably doesn't make a great deal of sense unless you've seen the movie. Maybe even if you have seen the movie. I hope you enjoy this anyways.

_Wake up._

_I've been watching you._

_Come closer._

_Closer._

_28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes, 12 seconds. That is when the world will end._

"Why?"

 

"I made a new friend."

"Real or imaginary?"

"Imaginary."

"Do you want to talk about this friend?"

"His name is Josh."

"Did Josh say anything to you?"

"He wanted me to follow him."

"Where?"

"To the future."

"Why?"

"He said that the world is coming to an end."

"Do you think the world is coming to an end, Tyler?"

"...no."

 

_Wake up, Tyler._

And the next thing Tyler knows, he's sitting on his bed, pajamas dripping with water.

They made him do it.

 

"I'd like to hear about your friend Josh, Tyler."

 

Tyler is standing in front of the medicine cabinet, hesitating for a moment before opening the cabinet door and searching for his meds. He starts calmly at first, but gradually begins to search more and more frantically. He finally finds the bottle with his name on it and pops a couple into his mouth. He swallows them dry, grimacing at the bitter taste.

"Don't worry."

Tyler freezes.

"You got away with it."

Tyler slowly turns around to see Josh standing there in his grotesquely shaped cat costume. He slowly steps forward, hand out, and is pushed back by an unseen force field of sorts. He tries again, jabbing quickly this time, and he's startled when the force field ripples. It's like a pond, and his hand is a stone. Tyler presses his hand back up, and this time he holds it.

"How can you do that?" he asks, almost accusingly.

Josh holds a hand– paw?– up and raps back against the force field. Tyler pulls his hand back in surprise when he feels the jolt from Josh's strike.

"I can do anything I want," Josh says quietly. "And so can you."

Tyler swallows. "Why... why did you make me flood the school?"

"They are in great danger."

 _Who?_ "Where did you come from?"

"Do you believe in," Josh pauses, cocking his head, "time travel?"

 

"I don't wanna die alone."

 

Tyler has a kitchen knife next to the bathroom sink as he swallows his pills. Once they're down his throat, he carefully picks it up.

Josh is standing there.

Tyler slowly steps forward, raising the knife before stabbing at the force field.

It doesn't go through.

He tries again. And again and again and again and again. He's grunting and sweating with effort, but Josh is just standing there, watching him.

And then Josh's eye starts to glow.

With every stab Tyler makes, Josh's eye glows brighter and brighter.

_"Has Tyler ever told you about his friend Josh?"_

_"Josh?"_

_"Yes, the giant kitty cat."_

 

"Why do you wear that stupid kitty suit?" Tyler asks with a snicker.

Josh slowly turns to him. "Why are you wearing that stupid man suit?"

Tyler doesn't have anything to say to that, so he just looks back to the movie.

"Take it off," Tyler says a few moments later. He slowly looks back at Josh, who's looking at him perplexedly. Or at least as perplexedly as a immobile cat mask can look. Tyler stares at him, urging, and Josh looks back to the screen before slowly reaching up and pulling off his grotesque cat mask.

Josh...

Josh is obviously very handsome. He has pale skin and pretty lips and curly hair that's bleached a faded pink.

But that's all pushed aside when Tyler sees the bloodied mess of Josh's right eye.

Tyler quickly looks back to the screen. "What– what happened to your eye?" he asks quietly.

"I'm so sorry."

They're both quiet for a moment while Tyler struggles to think of what to ask next.

"Why do I call you Josh?" Tyler tries.

"Because it's my name," Josh says quietly.

"Josh?" Tyler says, and he's upset when his voice comes out weak, like a scared child's. "When's this gonna stop?"

"You should already know that," and Tyler flashes back to the numbers scrawled across his arm.

_28:06:42:12_

"I want to show you something," Josh says, looking to the movie screen. Tyler follows his gaze, and blinks in surprise when he sees what he can only describe as a portal. The portal opens up to that asshole of a motivational speaker's home that's verging on ostentatious.

"Burn it," Josh whispers. "Burn it to the ground."

 

"I flooded the school and I burned down that pervert's house. I don't have long before they catch me."

"Did Josh tell you to do those things?"

"Yes. I have to obey him. He saved my life. I have to obey him, or I'll be left all alone."

 

Tyler laughs.

Tyler laughs as the world ends.

Tyler laughs as the world ends and he dies alone.

 

_Wake up._


End file.
